El dia del dolor:
by aricabon
Summary: Splinter tiene los diascontados pero no lo sabe ,encontrara el amor pero esa persona lo engañara y lo lleva frente a los humanos quien quieter cortarle la cabesa por una recompensa de 199.000 dolares,Pero alguien li inpide sus hijos y una nueva chica que busca su verdad y la venganza y a su padre ¿que seran los retos?¿habra amor ?-*b@sado en tmnt 2012,
1. Chapter 1

_** Hey:**_

_** Aqui les dejo la descripcion de mi historia,**_

_**Heroe:**_

_**¡GRACIAS! solo me queda decir eso te arruine la vida y la de tus hijos y el perdon ¿esta? despues de muerte no nos levantamos jamas ay tirados el ya tuvo lo queria ,y todavia ¿sigue? .Nadie puede encontrar la paz si no es contigo mi heroe, gracias hamato yoshi,**_

_**atte.:oc,**_

_** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_** "PROLONGO"**_

En un hospital de new york algo interesante y malo a la vez pasaba una chica miro a el mismo hamato yoshi cuando lo estaba llevando a revision junto a sus hijos adoptivos,

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!-grita yoshi llegando a la cama se acuesta,

-yoshi tranquilo ya va venir la enfermera-le sonrie-¿em no te preocupes?.

-hola ¿y como esta el pasiente?-dice la enfermera -ah hola señor doctor,

-hola chicos hola señor astilla se siente bien-le mira-te hice unos analisis y tu tienes-mira sorprendido,

-qu-e-tie-ne-dice nervioso leonardo-¿es algo terminal como no se cancer?,-mas nervioso-¿estara bien?,

-no chicos tendre que aserle una operacion ,

-!¿QUE?¡-dice raphael,

-lo siento tendran que salir despues pondran visitarlo-rie,

_*en lo apasillos de el hospital:*_

-si april estuviera aca si no su hubiera ido de viaje aeria todo normal-dicia donatello nervioso,

-lo siento mucho-dice la chica y su lagrima cae-les tire al suelo todo y ahora su padre corre peligro de morir-mira a raphael-lo siento mucho,

-oya no te culpes nos encanta saber que nuestro padre es un heroe por que vivira para contarlo,-dice michelangelo,

-no mikey-dice leonardo,

-el no vivira para contarlo-dice donatello-el...

-vale o oh ya me arte si mikey el morira nuestro padre morira-dice el de rojo y llora en unas de la bancas mientras toda la gente le miraba,

-hey vengan la operacion termino-dijo el doctor.

-puede ser bueno-dice donatello sin preocuparse,

_*En la sala de emergencia*_

-¡YA ESO RESISTE!.-dice la chica intentando calmar a hamato,

-nooooooooooooooooo papi,-se tapa la boca michelangelo,-lo siento padre,

-no esta bien mikey hijo mio- se estaba por dormir-los quiero a todos señorita ven,

-¿claro?-dice la chica -¿que desea?.

-gracias

-¿y por que?,

-tu nos uniste y nos hiciste llegar mas alto te confieso tuve miedo de presentarme frente a ti y a mi hija-se pone triste,

-le toma la mano-¿y quien es? ¿la conosco?,

-no se ,ven leonardo,

-si padre ,

-te quiero no te puse de lider solo porque me lo pediste porque tu y corazon lo desaban y tu estabas mas preparado que tus hermanos,

-gracias-se va ,

-donatello michelangelo-ellos vienen a el-son de mucha ayuda lo quiero y se que los voy a estrañar no se como no pase tan tiempo con ustedes mi familia,y diganles april y ah karai que son guapas son unas grandes kunoinchi y tienen mucho futuro,

-bua,-se emociona-gracias,-donatello,

-raphael ,

-¿que?-el va ,-que pasa,

-yo-no puede hablar se cae,

-noooooooooooooooooooooo-todos,

-oh no la operacion no funciono hijo tu eres raphael ayuda a tu padre podras perder tu vida pero es tu decision,

-la pierdo,

-todos-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,

-si deseanme suerte,

-ella susurra- suerte .

_*En la sala despues de la segunda operacion*,_

Todos miraban ah raphael hamato que hasta ahora era un heroe que habria sus ojos,

-eh eh ¿donde estoy? se recupero,

-leonardo suelta una lagrima-el murio,

-¿pero coooo-mo-dice nervioso,

-cuando era la operacion splinter se desconeto y nadie se dio cuenta hasta que termino la operacion y ahora mañana bua hay que despedirlo,-dice michelangelo,

*_al dia siguiente*,_

mucha gente estaba en la despedida de el heroe hamato yoshi y le tocaba hablar a la chica y a antes todos las perdonas habian hablado ahora es el turno de ella.

-hola el vivio y vivira siempre en mi corazon el fue un segundo padre el que me curo de mis malas el que me llevo hacia la luz me dio un hogar cuando tdos me daban la espalda lo conoci poco pero se que si esta en el cielo hamato yoshi va hacer un heroe,

_**(n/a: hare la voz de splinter en el cielo,)**_

_volando hijos se que llegaran alto se que seran mas que heroes que seran buenos padres y ahora conoceran todo tipo de humanas gracias que lo humanos ya no nos tienen miedo gracias señorita april tu eras divertida alguien con quien siempre pude contar y lo agradesco y tu karai quizas me conoscas poco pero te quiero y saben en donde quiera que esta lo voy a quere,_

_atte.:hamato yoshi, :),_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**hey:**_

_**les gusto ¿les aburrio? ¿les encanto? bueno dejenme sus comentarios ,**_

_**bye,bye,**_

_**atte.:aricabon,**_


	2. Chapter 2 ¿dolor?

**_*capitulo 2:dolor*_**

nuestras tortugas andaban manejando tranquilamente eran las 12:00 p.m mientras se molestaban uno al otro leonardo se quedo dormido y

atropellaron a una niña de 12 años ojos verde toxico pelo castaño ondulado su ropa era de un bagavundo llevaba un vestido muy sucio blanco y sin media su ojos estaban cerados y las tortugas fueron a curarla se culparon y despues que la curaron,

-ella se despierta-¿hola?.

todos se esconden pero mikey sale y sus hermanos tenian ganas de matarlo,

-ya se grita-decia mikey esperando el grito que nunca vino,

-¿quien eres' y ¿como eres,?

-n sabes sos ciega,

-ella asiente-y tamb,

-muda,

ellos salen y se dan cuenta que ella no tenie lo cinco sentidos y hablo por pura suerte decidieron ocultar que eran mutantes y la llevaron a la

alcantarilla.

-aqui estamos como te llamas,

ella hagarra un papel y le escribe jean pero tiembla hasta que la virome se callo.

-¿por que',

-ella baja la mirada,

-bueno chicos les tengo que decir que como la ocultaremos-dice donatello

-facil ocultandola-se hace del gracioso raphael,

-ajajajajjajjajjajjaajjaj-dice donatello,

-bueno hoy va a dormir con miky-dice leonardo,

-¿no'-dice donatello-la piesa de mikey es un nido de caranchos hay muchas cosa toxicas hay,

-si genio la limpiere alguien me ayuda-se va mikey,

leonardo no entendia por que la niña no se ponia anteojos ya que era ciega,

-em perdon por preguntar pero por que no te pones anteojos,?

-ella le escribe-no necesito eso pra ser linda zapatos nada cuando era pequeña mi madrasta mato a mi madre y a mi tio que era su esposo se canso

de mi y me tiro en un basurero yo me oculte del orfanato mucho tiempo que un dia lo vi a ustedes se que son tortugas lo presiento y ellos pensaron que estaba loca me llevaron a un manicomio y mia padres adoptivos me dejaron.

-leonardo se pone triste por la chica-ven aqui-le da un abrazo,

-ella lo coresponde auque no siente nada,

cuando estba a punto de entrar splinter todos se fuerona dormir apgando las luces y el maestro se fue a su piesa,

*en la habitacion de mikey*

-oof eso estuvo serca-nota que la niña se habia dormido,

-dulce sueños.-duerme.

**_*al dia siguiente*_**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-dice mikey,

-¿que pasa mikey ?-dice leonardo por suerte que splinter salio,

-nos despertaste-dice enojado raphael,

-aaaaaa -dice respirando apurado -una pesadilla,

-pues cuentanosla ,

-ok cuando llega splinter,

habia llegado splinter y le conteron sobre ella pero no la parte que la atropellaron mikey empeso a contar su sueño,

_-yo estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando vi a ti padre en un ataul muerto vi que los doctores hacian lo posible y que lo humanos no nos tenian miedo todos lloramos por tu perdid y jean dijo unas hermosa decia asi hola el vivio y vivira siempre en mi corazon el fue un segundo padre el que me curo de mis malas el que me llevo hacia la luz me dio un hogar cuando tdos me daban la espalda lo conoci poco pero se que si esta en el cielo hamato yoshi va hacer un heroe,_

_y tu con una voz en el cielo decias ._

_volando hijos se que llegaran alto se que seran mas que heroes que seran buenos padres y ahora conoceran todo tipo de humanas gracias que lo humanos ya no nos tienen miedo gracias señorita april tu eras divertida alguien con quien siempre pude contar y lo agradesco y tu karai quizas me conoscas poco pero te quiero y saben en donde quiera que esta lo voy a quere,_

_atte.:hamato yoshi, :),_

-_la tragedia para mi es cuando destructor te claba tu propia arma ya nosotros no convierten en robst y te ponemos una enfermeda pero los verdaderos nosotros somo torturados y april se va a una trampa,_

-los hermanos empiesan a reirse sin parar ,

-tendre que pensr-dice splinter llendose a su cuerto,

_* en la habitacion de splinter*_

-si no fue solo una pesadilla y sy yo me voy lejos-una lagrima se me cae ,

**_fin por fin,_**

**_gracias a el que puso mi historia como favorita,lo siento que sea tan corto,_**

**_bye,bye,_**

**_atte..:ari,_**


	3. Chapter 3 SORRY NO ES CAPITULO

**_HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD AMIGOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!._**

**_anuncio hoy no eh podido subir la continuacion pero les prometo que mañana le subo a primera hora gracias por leer la historia Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS!_**

_para I Love Kittens too :ella siempre fue a si ciega y muda pero recupera todo eso gracias a alguien que ya conoces jejejje:_

espero que esta historia velga la pena por que me guie por la historia de la biblia ? bueno gracias I Love Kittens too y ah

bruneli12 bru por poner mi historia en favorito y ah love por su comentario siguan la historia;

_** GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! A TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!**_

bye,bye,

_**atte.:ari. **_


	4. Chapter 4:conociendonos

_**HOLA AMIGOOOOOOOOOOOOS!**_

_**Siento haberles escribido que escribiria pronto bueno mejor tarde que nunca,¿no?,ahora en argentina son la 04:19 p.m y saben? vuelve **__"pulseras rojas!"_** ;/ yupi ,y hoy es jueves si tengo un eror avecenme y si tambien si quierer que mejore mi escritura,**

_**bueno mejor dejo de dar vueltas,**_

_**aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tienen el capitulo!,**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_***chapter 4:"conociendonos***_

Jean estaba sentada sin moverse en uno de los sillones de la alcantarila. Sin hacer ruido estaba como una estatua lo que le ponia pereocupados a lo mutantes,

-¿que le pasa Donny?-pregunta Mikey,

-ah lo se crees que por que tengo un laboratorio lo se **¡TODOOOOOOOOOOO!?**

-bueno si?-dice divertido Mikey -es que crei que eras un, cerebrito, oh sabeloto,

-no soy un cerebitro no soy un sabeloto soy un-Mikey lo interrumpe,

-ah si?! ya se sos un nerd -se rie y sus hermanos tambien.

-soy un** genioooooooooooooo!-**dice enojado con la cara echa fuego a punto de matar a su hermano Miguel angel,

-ja jaja ja ja ja ja jaja ja jaj jaj - dice divertido-un nerd.

-**MIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!-**DICE corriendo a su hermano por toda la alcantarilla,

-**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY CHICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! SALVENME!-**grita desesperado mientras corre por su vida,

-se lo merecia-dice divertido Raphael- me hacia bromas,

-Raph?! no tienes corazon es nuestro hermano y ademas es chico.-lo mira perdido-que tal si no lo vieras nunca?.

-eso jamas pasara yo cuidare de Miguel angel!.-dice avergonzado -deja no dije nada,

-ay que tiernooooooooo ?! :) te preocupas por mikey.

-que?! yo no no? es que se me salio -dice avergonzado,

-¿bueno que importa?.-dice mientras se da la vuelta-me voya ver _**"heroes espaciales".**_

_**-**_ay cuando :- vas a enterder es un programa **¡estupido!,**

-primero no es estupido y segundo yo soy el mayor aqui ¿no?,

-si tuviste suerte,bueno su tanta ve a donde quieras,

_(una hora despues)_

Donatello y Miguel angel habian terminado su pequeña pelea, Donatello estaba en su laboratorio creando un una pila de algodon color rosa que tenia un abricular para escuchar musica pero sin el cable,

el fue a la sala donde estaban sus hermanos,

-hey chicos lo hise ¡**LO HISE!**

-¿que hiciste -pregunta entrañado Mikey,

-cree algo para que Jean pueda escucharnos noes genial-sonrie esperando los aplausos,

-bueno veras Donny como te lo esplico no creo que ella lo entienda por que tiene tacto pesimo. A si ponselo-dice con una sonrisa,

ellos fueron hasta Jean y se lo pusieron Se lla se sorprendio al escucharlos,

**-¿**te gusta Jean?-dice como si le importara lo que piense la niña Raphael-¿te duele o algo?.

-_'gracias,chicos es lo mejor que me podrian dar,¿no?,bueno gracias haganme todas las preguntas que quieran,'_

_-_¿sos gay?-pregunta sin pensar Mikey,

sus hermanos le dan un codaso,

-auN y eso por que-dice si saber -¿y que yo hise?

-_'no chico depues dimie tu nombre, ¿si?,no se lo que soy todavia pero dime si estas en contra de homosexualidad? por que yo no, ;),'_

_-_bueno no es que este en contra-dice divertido-solo es que pregunte,

-bueno empieso yo-dice donatello -te tengo 5 preguntas locas, pregunta numero uno,como fue tu infancia,

_'horrible la hdp de mi tia engaño a mi tió cuando,mi madre descubrio la verdad de ella la mando a la que la maten,me quede viviendo con ella me maltrataba me pegaba me tiro a un basurero esperando que al dia siguiente me encontraran,ponia bebidas alcolisadas en mis alimentos adoptaban huerfanos y les pegaba e maltrataba, me hacia llevar lo pesado ,no me hacia caso ,cada bendita cosa que hacia era mal ella tenia un preferido [hombre] ,que la engaño, tuvo un hijo con mi tio antes de que muriera pero como el habia muerto y como el hijo ella lo queria solo pra que el se haga cargo no le importo y mato al bebe antes de que naciera tiene una hija y la maltrata mal ella niña fue a pensar que la hdp,hiba a cambiar ahora siento lastima por ella te digo que donna teresa la va pagar todos ,despues que me tiro al basurero , me fui a para a un tiradero a sustada me escondia bajo de la mesas de la casa y venian chicos que me decian que salga ,creo que donna me puso tantas cosas malas en mis alimentos que por eso no tengo lo cinco sentidos,una mujer muy bonita llamada 'tang-shen' en su primer viaje a new york fue al tiradero {__**n,a: no se si tang-shen ,fue de viaje una vex pero singanme la corriente}, **__ , y solo me dijo que tranquilize que hiba poder ella 4 dias depues se fue de mi vida para siempre era como una amiga mentora yo anciaba ver mucho uuf cunato a su novio, hamato soshi,dos años despues, vino un hombre llamado,oroku-saki, con una amardura y a su nombre era destructor, y em adopto,ya tenia muchas peleas con su hija 'karai' ,pero el no me tratama bien, mentia costas karai me odiaba y yo a ella , asi que me esquecabe karai tenia 10 yo 6 ,despues fu i adoptada pro unas personas importantes pero antes de so fui a parar a el horfanato,y me adoptaron ellos y pero yo a los 7, vi mutantes le dije cosas de ellos, trataban de que vieran,pero ellos solo se asustaron ,y me llevaron,a donde esta a gente con problemas mentales y tuve mucho odio juro que me vengare que vengare la muerte que quiero justicia',_

_-_bueno -le hagara la mano-nosotros te ayudaremos ,bueno ahora leonardo,

-bueno 2 segunda pregunta ; si pudieras cambiar tu nombre ¿cual seria?, y tu alias,

'_bueno me gusta mi nombre tal como es ,pero fue una dicision dificil ,¿no le digan esto pero mi verdadero nombre no es jean',,_

_-_¿y cual es?-dice interesado,

_´'nosé lo recuerdo creo que me boraron la memoria o algo por que no recuerdo me nombre depues que me tuvieron que borar mis recuerdos a los ,12 yo encontre la papeles y yo pensaba que una niña viviendo en la calle,hasta que tuve que robar y nada y encontre lo papeles y no volvi a confiar en nadie esos papeles decian mi pasado',mi alias es bueno es combatiente,_

-bueno ahora yo -dice raphael en que cres? y por que lo cres?,

_'creo en el amor y que no hay repurdiar a una mujer osea vives toda la vida con esa persona ,y despues te casas con otra,creo en felicidad,en alguien que es fiel,en la amistad,en el avengelio,en dios en jesus ,habeses me tomo tiempo y veo algo de buda,antes cuando no habia perdido mis cinco sentidos', lo creo por que es bueno y me hace bien,_

-mikey comida ¿favorita?,

_'siempre fue delicado ya que mi media tia me holbligaba a hacer cosas horribles me ponia la verduras en la boca a la fuerza lo comia ninguna delicia ,si dejaba o le daba comida al pero a si un dia la enfretaba ella me encerraba en mi cuarto y yo escuchaba los gritos de los chicos que gritabna por ayuda cuando trataba de mandarla a la carcel ella se la ingeniaba y sambia quien fue unos hacia hacer cosas horibles nos ponia a prueba casi no les importabamos no mucho,y fue tan mala nos insultaba nos negaba ir a la escuela si comiamos auque se una pisca de carne nos pegaba no hacias mal pero despues me fui acostrubrando ah y siempre una chica le decia a abuela a ella le gustaba mas tia y odio a abuela ellas tenia 30 años a si que le pegoa a la niña casi la mato pero ella fue adoptada,'_

_-_uh que mal sin delicias-decia mikey con lastima, a si sierto nuestros nombre yo me llamo miguel angel o _*mikey*._

_-_y yo donatello oh _*donny*_

-ah y yo raphael hamato al igual que mis hermanos del apellido hamato oh _*raph*_

-y yo leonardo oh _*leo*._

- yo april o'neil o puedes decirme *_april*, _ pregunta ¿quien eres c que te gusta hacer mas tu banda favorita tu bio;?-dice april caminado a ellos y sentandose juntoa donny,

-hola april como estas?-le dice todos al mismo tiempo bueno casi todos,

_'bueno mi nombre es :jean annick kravists ,_

_'mi nuemero de telefono:(no tengo)_

_'nacida en: europa españa,madrid ,_

_'fecha de nacimiento:1 de agosto,de el 2.001,_

_'signo:leo,_

_'vive en:new york ,de estados unidos,_

_'nacionalidad:española,_

_familia:lorena samanta kravists [madre]. juan thomas kravists,[tio],donna teresa de kravits [madastra]._

_y respetoa lo otro jamas lo hise mi madastra no me dejaba escuchar musica cuando me libere por fin de ella ya me olvide de todo lo que quueria hacer y hoy ya no me ocultare juro que me vengare, april,_

-ay que mal bueno quiero que sepas jean que puedes contar con nosotros ahora yo te dir mi historia por que escuche la tuya,-empiesa-yo era una chica normal, pero una pequña salida cambio mi vida secuestraron a mi padre los _*kraang*_,solo para buscarme a mi por algo no me acuerdo y ahora mi padre es un _*mutante*_ por culpa de alguien no digamos nombre ,pero mi madre era muy buena era la mejor,

-jena escucha y una lagrima se le cae y nose la limpia por que no la siente,-'_no sabes', lo que daria por una vida feliz,beuno chicos les are preguntas pero primero cuentenme sobre ustedes si,y comose volvieron eso,_

_(despues que le contaron todo)_

_-'guau bueno pregunta para todos con es su horientacion sexual?;_

_-_es creo que yo no se no estacion decidido -dice leonardo,

-yo tampoco-dice donatello,

-no se lo pensare-dice mikey,

-es que preguntas imbeciles que haces-dice enojado raphael,

_'otra ves para todos tienen unsecreto que nadie pueda saber?,_

todos reponder que no,

_' si pudieras ser un animal cual serias?,_

_-_bueno yo-dice mikey-seria haber-piensa-un gatito,

-yo setia te la hago corta-dice raphael,un tigre,

-yo un pero de los bien grandes que muerda a todos lo enemigos que me sirva solo a mi-dice donatello,

-y yo un leon-dice leonardo ,

-yo un oso-dice april,

'_bueno si fueran humanos por un año dejarian a su sensei y que piensan de si el tiene novia?._

todos tienen miedo de preguntar pero viene leo,

-bueno yo me pondria feliz si el o ella es buena persona y creo que va a pasar lo que tenga que pasar?,

_(con el sensei)_

el maestro splinter estaba en un taller vacio sin nadie se dio la vuelta y habia una mujer de aprox ,42 años pelo rubio teñido ojos marrones piel casi blanca vestida con un vestido rosa una media fina blanca pelo lacio atado con una trensa botas rosa y collares,

-hola maria-dice dandoce vuelta con una sonrisa,

-hola amor-lo besa en dos segundos termina-¿que tal?,

-nada bueno deje a mi hijos otra vez ¿sabes no se todavia es correcto? yo sigo a mando tang-shen,

-deja yo voy hacer que me ames como nunva amastea nadie -mira su reloj que figuraba 9:32 de la noche,-hay me tengo que ir chau,

-bueno adios-le d aun beso en la mejilla y se va antes que ella,

-_*yo solo quiero darte un beso*-_suena su celular y constesta,-hola peste,_**(n.a:pryce royce, darte un beso,)**_

_**-hey linda esa no es manera de hablarle a tu esposo,**_

-de que hablas tu no tuviste que besar a peste a si que calla, ok,

-_**osea que besaste a el viejo no importa as lo que tengas que hacer necesitamos que toda su familia este muerta, de ,la noche auqi y lo pblico re trade XD.**_

_-ok ,chau-_corta.-espero que la recompensa sea buena, :

_**fin amigoos ya lo piblique el dia ela dia viernes ya son las jeje .**_

_**bueno que tal? ¿aburrido? lindo , ¿que trama la novia de splinter ? ¿les gusta que splinter tenga novia? ¿que trama que lo engaña ? ¿que les parecio a la historia de jean,**_

_**a claro:**_

()_ lugares partes pasado el tiempo y encuentro, -se escribira a aqui_,

_**hola:**__-lo que dicen en la llamadas telefonicas,_

hola:-_dialogo de cada persona,_

_hola:-historia ;o oh escritura,_

*_hola*:-plabras destacadas y musica cantada_,

_**que tal?: **__llendo,_

(_**hola)-**__un n.a;_

_**-bye,bye ,**_

_**atte.:ari,**_


End file.
